Top Supporting Character
by dyslexic-Carmie
Summary: Oneshot. Tails and Knuckles get in a argument over who is the top supporting character. Written as a late Birthday gift to Smasher.The-Keyblade-Bearer.


"Hey, you got it wrong." Tails corrected, "My first appearance was in Sonic the Hedgehog 2."

Amy lingered her marker over the list. "You sure? I thought you first appeared in the Sonic CD."

Knuckles sighed. "That was your first appearance."

"Oh, that's why it sounded like the answer," the pink hedgehog said laughing. "Yeah, I'll fix that one." She put her marker to the board and scratched out the incorrect name. "I think I had the most noteworthy first appearance."

"That's a very forward thing to claim," Rouge remarked.

"Uh, Amy, are you going to write in the right game?" the fox asked. Tails was probably the only one taking this rerecording history problem seriously.

Amy ignored him. "Well, you have to admit that my first appearance received a remarkable response from the fans."

"How was it remarkable?" Knuckles frowned. Amy's first impression was nothing but a headache followed by hate mail from some original Sonic fans.

"My pleasing attitude inspired the darling pairing of Sonamy," she said dreamily.

Rouge cocked an eyebrow. "Pleasing attitude?"

"I just love all the fans and their gorgeous fan pairings. They write such beautiful things! I love all the fabulous wedding stories!" Amy closed her eyes to picture some of the fanfiction wedding stories she had read.

"Gorgeous fan pairings?" Knuckles questioned. "Ninety-eight percent of them make me feel sick."

Rouge smiled. "So, you enjoy two percent of fan pairings?"

Amy was lost in a daydream of a combination of multiple fan stories. She was unaware that she was foolishly saying everything she was picturing out loud. "Oh, yes Sonic! Oh, yes! I do! I do! I do! That ring is just fabulous! It even matches my eyes! How did you know that I would love it?"

The echidna blushed and ignored the outrageous pink hedgehog and annoying bat. "I don't enjoy any of them."

"There has to be at least one pairing you find refreshing," the bat crooned, batting her eyelids at Knuckles.

Knuckles sighed. He really didn't have a good comeback for this. He'd probably have one later, like late at night when he's brushing his teeth or when he was dressing Mr. Snuffalufagis the bear for bed.

"Uh, guys?" Tails piped up quietly. "We sort of have to finish filling out the information for Sega."

"Vegas? Are you crazy? We deserve to be married in the largest church in the world!" Amy squealed still trapped in her daydream. "Oh, I knew that you would agree with me! That's why we make such a lovely couple!"

Rouge turned in her seat to face the board. "Why don't we just send it to Sega? It's practically done."

"Oh, I just love how the only flaw you have is that little purple hair on your nose!" Amy laughed. "It's so adorable! No, I don't think of it as a flaw. It's more of a facial blessing!"

"I agree with bat girl-"

Rouge giggled. "Oh?"

"I mean that it's a good idea to call it quits," Knuckles retorted angry. "Amy's lost in some sort of demented daydream, and the information is basically there."

Amy sighed with her eyes still closed. "Well, I think an ABC wedding is a bit crazy. Seriously, Sonic, an Anything-But-Clothes wedding? Isn't that a bit extreme? If we had one of those, we won't want to invite Eggman. Yeah, I know he gives the best gifts, but do you really want to see all those eggrolls?"

Tails frowned at the board, and what Amy just said in her nearly drugged daydream. "I think we could provide Sega with more information, and Amy still needs to write in my correct game."

"Oh, that's so sweet! Of course my eyes will only be on you!" Amy squealed. "Oh, and you'll be keeping your eyes only on me too? Fabulous!"

"Yeah, I don't think she's coming out of that daydream anytime soon," the echidna said giving the pink hedgehog a disturbed look. He then turned back to the board. "Let's just turn it in already."

"But, Sega needs more information than this!" the fox protested.

The bat frowned. "If we were that important to Sega, then they won't have lost all our information."

"Oh, Sonic, how did you know that I love to eat chocolate in the shape of a hammer?"

"They really want us to rerecord this information for them," Tails objected. "They could have asked some fan girls to do this for them, but Sega was nice enough to ask us."

"Sure, I'm glad that a fan girl isn't filling out this information. But," he added "bad things happen when I leave Angel Island for long amounts of time."

"Even the way you unload the dishwasher is cute!"

"I agree with Knucklehead. We spent way too much time on this assignment already," Rouge said as Amy kept saying random nearly drugged daydream things. "How is she doing that? I don't think people normally daydream like that."

"She's just weird." Tails turned back to the board. "I think we could write down more information. My first appearance still needs to be fixed, and would be a good idea to write more on me. Sega would be pretty disappointed if their top supporting character didn't have enough information on him."

Knuckles stood up. "Wait, who's the top supporting character?"

"No, I'm not going to let you go out in public like that. I know your new tattoo proudly displays our love, but the public will just laugh at you. They don't understand our love, 'cause they're jealous of what we got. They don't got what we got."

Rouge laughed. "Obviously, it's Amy. Only a supporting character would stupidity say everything their daydreaming out loud."

Tails blushed. He liked his title of top supporting character, and Rouge just insulted it. "I'm actually the top supporting character."

"And that's why you never put a Nintendo DSi in the microwave," Amy said finishing a story she was telling Sonic in her daydream.

"Since when?" Knuckles pressed on. "I don't remember you accepting this title."

"Well, it's not an official title. But, I've been Sonic's side since 1992-"

The echidna cut him off. "I don't think that makes you top supporting character. If anybody was going to get that title, then it should be me."

"That's a better name for it," Amy squealed in her daydream. "I was going to call her Señor Purdy. But Flower is easier to say."

"Oh, really why? Because your first appearance gave you the title of the most gullible?" Tails challenged.

Knuckles bristled. "I'm not the most gullible."

"Yes you are."

"Stay out of this bat girl." The echidna pointed an accusing finger before turning back to face the fox. "I think the title of best supporting character should belong to me."

"Ha! That's a good one. But you're right! I'm so glad that you didn't say banana that time!"

"No, the title is rightfully mine. And it's been mine since 1992."

"It's never been yours since it has always belonged to me."

"No. My first appearance was first! Making me the top supporting character!"

"Yes, put more pineapple in my mouth! Ooh, don't forget the sugar!"

"That's a stupid reason!"

"You would know all about stupid!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Eck! It's a live one! Get it for me, Sonikku!"

"Why do you have to be such an idiot? It was dumb enough that Sega had to put us on the same team in Sonic Heroes!"

"Hey! That team would be nothing without me!"

Finally, Rouge had it. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" The echidna and the fox went silent.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Amy was still in her daydream.

"You both should be ashamed," the bat lectured. "This is the stupidest argument ever-"

"But-"

"Don't cut me off Knucklehead. You both should be ashamed. You're better than supporting character. Don't degrade yourself to supporting character. You are better than that. It sickens me that you didn't realize it."

"Sorry."

"Lollipops make a better backscratcher."

"If anybody's the top supporting character, its Amy."

The fox and the echidna looked at the crazy pink hedgehog, that was currently singing to herself about lollipops. "Agreed."

**A/N**

**Happy Birthday Smash! Sorry, it's late. And sorry if this story isn't what you had in mind.**

**E/N**

**Nahh, it was cool. I especially liked how you made me edit my own birthday gift XD Well at least I know its quality.**


End file.
